


I Will Be Loving You 'Til We're Seventy

by x_spiritedaway_x



Series: MidoKise Week [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Acceptance, Aged up characters, Fluff, M/M, MidoKise Week, Not a marriage proposal but a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a certain green head's birthday is celebrated.<br/>[Rating for swearing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Loving You 'Til We're Seventy

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which song the title is from? ;) Seriously, most of my titles this week will be from this song, I love it so much. <3 MidoKise Week, prompt 2, birthdays!

Kise's been planning this for weeks, months even. He has to make sure everything is perfect -- his lover deserves nothing less than perfect, after all. He deserves only the best, and that's the only thing Kise is prepared to give, so he wakes up, earlier than he's ever done before and heads downstairs, starting on breakfast -- another change. His precious Midorima is usually the one to make breakfast.

Midorima's favourite food is red bean soup, Kise reminds himself as he searches for a recipe on the internet. Some of these are ridiculously hard and unnecessarily long so Kise tries to search for an quick and easy method. After a while, he finds the perfect one -- hey, it even gets the texture that Midorima likes! -- and prepares the ingredients. It's incredibly simple, so Kise should be able to do it. He's pretty shit at cooking though, he doesn't even bet on himself to get through this alive. Hopefully he won't burn the house down.

He adds the sugar to the beans, which are boiling in a hell of a lot of water, -- there was one point, when he was rinsing the beans, that he thought he'd completely fucked up because the beans seemed too soft too quickly, but the recipe he was following actually applauded it so he was relieved -- and stirs it in, taking care to ensure he doesn't accidentally squash the beans. He makes sure to get the consistency just right and smiles, proud of his hard work -- admittedly, for Midorima, this would be as simple as breathing, but Kise isn't a natural cook like his boyfriend and works on preparing the tray.

Red roses are a sign of love, right? Kise wonders as he chops the stems to various heights and arranges the flowers in an extremely attractive manner. He's no florist and doesn't want to be vain, but this bouquet is looking amazing.

He puts the bowl of soup on the tray along with the vase full of flowers and a card he'd got made; it has a picture of them they took together at one of those booths on a date a couple of years ago. Kise smiles fondly as he places the card down. They'd really come a long way, from hating each other at middle school to acquainting at high school and going to the same university, sharing a dorm in their second year, dating in their third... it makes Kise's heart flutter a little with feelings of overwhelming affection for the man he's in love with.

He puts the tray down on the bedside table and grins at Midorima's sleeping form in their super king size bed. Holy fuck, is he attractive. Kise perches on the end of the bed and wakes Midorima up with dozens of light kisses peppered across his face. Midorima stirs, groaning as he's roused from his slumber and looks up at Kise with a smile.

"Good morning, darling." Kise greets, pressing his lips to Midorima's briefly.

Midorima rubs his eyes, sits up, and puts his glasses on, "Hello." he murmurs, looking around, eyes resting on the tray.

Kise stands up and pulls out something from behind the table, and, oh, Midorima's now blindfolded, and Kise has to admit, this has certain implications which are pretty... kinky. He shakes his head and puts a party hat with a bunch of multicoloured streamers hanging down from the top. Kise has one on too as he removes the blindfold.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dearest Shintarou! Happy birthday to you!" Kise sings, slightly out of tune, but who even cares at this point -- he's singing to his boyfriend, who's seen him in sillier situations than this.

Midorima just blushes as Kise places the tray on his lap and takes a seat at the opposite end of the bed, watching Midorima carefully pick up the card and read it, eyes scanning over Kise's messy, but somewhat cursive handwriting. It's a poem about how far they've come, how much Kise's loves him, and how he wants to be together forever. Cheesy fucking nonsense, Kise notes, but hey, love drives you insane.

"That was disgustingly sweet, Ryouta." Midorima says with false revulsion.

"The cheesiest for you, Shintarou." Kise teases; they've long since stopped with addressing each other on a last name basis -- no, they're too old and their relationship is far too deep for that.

Midorima takes a spoon and tastes the red bean soup. He'll never admit it, but it's the best red bean soup he's ever tasted. It tastes of sweetness, warmth, love, and red beans.

* * *

They're out now, at a park in Tokyo they used to meet up at in university. Oh, the memories. Kise remembers asking Midorima out here -- they'd gone rowing on a lake Midorima's family owned. It was pleasant, feeding the ducks (and each other!) and floating around aimlessly in a wooden boat on the water; Kise couldn't think of a better first date than that.

The water fountain is spurting a steady stream of clear water that looks crystalline in the sun's rays. Beautiful, Kise thinks. Just like Shintarou, he adds and giggles, turning to Midorima.

"You're more beautiful than this fountain." Kise says, nudging Midorima.

"I'd appreciate not being compared to an inanimate object designed to jet water out into a basin for a decorative effect for human visual pleasure." Midorima says, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Kise grins, "You are pleasurable for humans to view though."

* * *

Restaurants are typically romantic, Kise tells himself as he straightens his bow tie. They're at home, getting dressed in suits and waiting for the limousine that only Kise knows about. He just hopes they'll get there in time for his surprise. Midorima comes down in a white shirt, topped off with a navy waistcoat, blazer and suit trousers, with brown smart shoes. Stunning, as always. Midorima has a habit of looking flawless. Kise smiles and takes his hand, helping him down the last few stairs as if he's an infant before throwing himself into Midorima's arms and kissing him hard. Midorima stumbles, but catches Kise, holding him close as he kisses back.

The kiss gradually grows more and more passionate, their tongues massage against each other's, lips parting and a few moans slipping out. They stop when they hear the doorbell.

Kise turns to Midorima, "May I escort you?" he asks in a deep, overly masculine voice.

Midorima rolls his eyes affectionately for the second time that day and nods. Kise takes his hand and leads him out of their house, where the view of the sleek, black limousine is clear. Midorima's jaw drops, "W-we're riding to our destination in this?" he asks.

Kise nods, "Obviously!" he says, opening a door for Midorima and making sure he's in before getting in beside him, their thighs touching -- the action still sends electricity bolting through Kise's body four years on, even though they've shared more intimate moments.

"Just how much did this cost?" Midorima asks; knowing Kise, he probably splashed the majority of his money on making this day the best for Midorima and Midorima can't understand why he'd spend hard earned money on something so frivolous when they can just drive themselves -- they have a car, after all.

* * *

Kise leads him out of the limousine, noting that this isn't the last time they'll be seeing it, and pulls Midorima towards a fancy looking restaurant. Midorima looks at it in awe -- this place surely must be expensive. Kise, splashing his cash, as usual. He turns to ask Kise why he was spending so much on Midorima but he's not there. He looks around, not being able to see Kise, even though the street is well lit.

"Ryouta?!" he calls out frantically, and suddenly, he's attacked by something that ties a blind fold over him and pushes him towards something.

Midorima feels his body collide with something solid and then he's walking inside and he knows this because he feels the artificial cool of air conditioning hit him. He removes the blind fold and at that moment, his entire family jumps out and screams a collective 'happy birthday', so loud, Midorima feels his eardrums vibrating. Kise takes his hand and smiles at him, giving it a squeeze. Midorima is suddenly overwhelmed with a combination of happiness, love, fondness, joy and surprise at the blond that he lifts Kise up, causing Kise to yelp, spins him around, causing the blond to giggle and then kisses him softly, eliciting a soft gasp from his family.

He pulls away to see their shocked faces and blushes darkly, stammering out an apology. Their eyes bore into Midorima and Midorima feels extremely uncomfortable.

There goes the best day he's ever hand, Midorima thinks.

He doesn't know why it's a shock to them, really. He's been living with the man for, what, three years and two months. Honestly, he's shocked they haven't suspected him being gay.

His father walks over to him, a face like thunder and Midorima gulps.

"Welcome to the family, Kise." his father says and relief floods through Midorima's body; his family isn't homophobic, thank the lord.

* * *

People are clearing out of the restaurant and Kise pulls Midorima away from the crowd of stragglers.

"Shintarou, I have a final surprise for you." he whispers and Midorima raises an eyebrow, cuing Kise to go on; Kise blows out a breath, "I remember, a long time ago, I asked if you wanted to get married. You said you were sure we wouldn't last more than two years, and that if we lasted five, you'd consider it." Kise says, looking up at Midorima through his thick eyelashes. "We're not yet at five years but we are at four and... well... I think I've found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's you, Shintarou. I want to spend forever with you. I want to make so many more memories with you. I want you to... I want you to marry me in the future when you're comfortable with it. This isn't a proposal, Shintarou, don't worry." Kise takes a box out of his pocket. "It's more a promise I want us to keep to each other. So.." Kise opens the box to reveal two silver rings, each with a single stone in it, and writing that reads 'I love you, forever and always' carved on the inside, "will you be with me forever, Shintarou?"

Midorima's actually tearing up now, his cheeks dusted a faint pink, "I-I... of course, Ryouta, you moron! I love you!" he said, wiping his eyes subtly.

Kise's face lights up in that dazzling smile that Midorima knows is all his and slips a ring on Midorima's finger, letting Midorima put Kise's ring on his finger, before Midorima pulls Kise close and devours that beautiful smile with dozens of hard kisses.

Life, Midorima thinks, is just starting. And Kise will be with him all the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: Kise's age in this fic is 24, Midorima's just turned 24. :3


End file.
